Non mais ça va pas ?
by Zif
Summary: Takaiwa se prend d'un amour fou pour Minowa qui n'en finit pas de cancaner...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Zif'

Titre : Non mais ça va pas ? (chapitre 1)

Base: i'll

Genre : sens unique, shônen aï

Pairing : takaiwa x minowa

Disclaimer : …si la Terre était plate, j'aurai pas peur d'aller au Japon pour demander à Asada de m'accorder les droits sur ses personnages… (comment ça, vous voyez pas le rapport )

Note : dans quoi je m'embarque...

**Non mais ça va pas ? **

Naruse stoppa. Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir la balle entre les mains comme prévu selon le plan tactique du coach –du tout cuit-, il ne lui parvint qu'un vent glacial et il dût constater avec humiliation l'inutilité absolue de sa course –dans laquelle il s'était pourtant investi au possible. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement. Fort agacé, il se tourna vers la personne qui aurait donc dû lui faire la passe décisive et avait lamentablement failli à sa mission : son capitaine et accessoirement point guard Takaiwa.

Celui-ci restait misérablement figé et fixait le ballon, qu'il tenait entre les deux mains, d'un regard vide et abattu.

Naruse se risqua à lui adresser la parole, quitte à lui asséner un choc psychologique en le tirant aussi brutalement du monde «au-delà des sphères parallèles des confins de l'univers magnétique» dans lequel il semblait plongé.

« Takaiwa… sans vouloir te brusquer, à l'origine tu es censé avancer une fois que tu as la balle et me faire la passe… »

Aucune réaction de la part du concerné.

« Non mais ça va pas ? A quoi ça sert que je me casse le cul à récupérer la balle à ces cons et te le filer, à toi, en plus, alors que je pourrai aller péter un dunk de la mort en fin de course, si tu te comportes comme une limace ? T'es trop naze, putain de blondinet ! »

Cette fois, le dit blondinet se crispa à l'interpellation quelque peu agressive de Minowa, et le regarda d'un air de reproche que le châtain remarqua et ne s'expliqua pas, ne chercha pas le moins du monde à s'expliquer ; il s'en foutait, et le fit voir clairement d'un haussement d'épaules. _De toute façon, il se fout de tout… sauf de lui_, songea le PG. Tout le monde savait ça, comme tout le monde sait que 1 et 1 font 2 (mis à part Hiramoto peut-être). Seulement, cela blessait profondément Satoru. Il souffrait du dédain et de l'indifférence de l'attaquant.

D'une part, pour la collectivité, car il avait pour concept de base « une bonne entente commune, l'acceptation et le respect de tous entre tous ». Règle qu'il appliquait envers tout le monde, d'où sa réputation de personne ultra sociale, excepté, il fallait bien le reconnaître, envers Hiramoto qui le gonflait sévèrement par moments.

D'autre part, pour lui-même. Il ne se le cachait pas, il ne se le cachait plus, il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir Minowa se comporter comme tel avec lui, le traitant d'enfoiré et de saleté, le tout accompagné de « tsss » sifflant à ses oreilles comme autant de vipères hautaines et représentatives du peu de considération du châtain à son égard.

Tetsuro était certes d'une agressivité peu commune, couplée à un égoïsme latent et à une vantardise affirmée, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le personnage ne pouvait pas se cantonner à une telle addition de reproches, et Takaiwa avait raisonné et avait su voir par-delà les défauts ; il y avait vu les aussi nombreuses qualités. La fidélité dont le châtain faisait preuve, en particulier auprès de son camarade Takashi : il avait beau le traiter publiquement d'une façon bien brutale, il n'en était pas moins un ami sincère, qui s'était mis à son chevet quand le géant avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe l'hiver précédent. Il y avait aussi ses principes sur l'égalité et la justice pour tous ; son courage et sa détermination face à ses convictions.

Toutes ces valeurs que Minowa ne voulait pas montrer –peut-être par virilité- étaient décelables en creusant le personnage. Ainsi, Takaiwa en était venu à ressentir du respect pour lui, respect auquel s'était peu à peu ajouté un sentiment plus doux.

Le blond aurait aimé faire part de son admiration à Tetsuro, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne recevrait rien d'autre qu'une réaction violente de déni –sûrement afin de dissimuler une gêne et/ou un étonnement certains-.

Quant à lui déclarer sa flamme, il ne fallait pas y penser, il se ferait proprement démonter. Le concerné connaissait les préférences sexuelles de son capitaine, trouvait ça dégueulasse et le lui faisait clairement savoir dès que l'occasion se présentait en le traitant de « sale pède » ; ce à quoi l'insulté répondait par un clin d'œil aguicheur qui faisait s'insurger le châtain.

« Bon, t'attends quoi, le déluge ? »

Takaiwa sortit de sa rêverie pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde autour de lui attendait, poings sur les hanches, et que le coach avait adopté une couleur se mariant à merveille avec sa veste de jogging –à savoir, pourpre-, à force de s'époumoner dans son sifflet. Le PG s'excusa en bafouillant -ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Naruse- et relança le match d'entraînement.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe en ce moment ?

- Hmmm ? Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas, tu as des soucis ? Tu as l'air plutôt dans la lune ces derniers temps…

- Bof, c'est rien, t'inquiète. »

Naruse dévisagea son ami à travers les gouttes d'eau qui lui dégoulinaient sur la figure. Ce dernier restait immobile sous la douche, face au mur, les bras tendus et les mains à plat sur le carrelage mural, la tête basse. Ses cheveux détrempés tombaient en une masse collée et cachaient ainsi la lassitude qui le gagnait et s'inscrivait sur son visage. L'eau qui lui battait le dos le soulageait, comme un massage lui dénouant les muscles et les nerfs.

« Ben alors Takaiwa, c'est quoi cette position ? Tu veux te faire enfiler ou quoi ? »

A cette interjection sarcastique succéda une cascade de rires moqueurs. Naruse, un sourcil levé pour la deuxième fois dans la journée –sa spécialité en termes d'extériorisation-, vit successivement le blond sursauter, le châtain virer sa serviette et se coller à poil sous une douche, le blond choper la serviette et s'en entourer la taille avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle d'eau, et enfin le châtain fanfaronner en ricanant, fier d'avoir humilié son rival.

Takumi rabaissa son sourcil et fronça les deux. Attrapant à son tour sa serviette, il fila vers les vestiaires et trouva Takaiwa pas encore sec et pourtant tentant à grand-peine de se rhabiller.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit non, je mets mes fringues et je me casse !

- Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est la pique de Minowa qui te met dans cet état !

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Satoru était dans un état de nervosité incroyable, tel que Naruse ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je croyais que tu étais devenu imperméable à ses attaques, depuis le temps, tu le connais…

- Peut-être, mais là ça commence à devenir plus que lourd. Désormais, si je peux faire en sorte de le voir le moins possible, ça m'arrangera.

- Tu vas te mettre à le fuir ?

- Autant que je le pourrai.

- Je te signale juste en passant que vous êtes dans le même lycée, le même club, la même équipe.

- Merde, et tu crois que ça me plaît à moi aussi, cette proximité-là ? J'en ai ma claque moi, je supporte plus qu'il… qu'il me traite de cette manière.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Avant, ça te laissait de glace…

- Avant oui, mais désormais ça me fait trop de m… »

Il stoppa net, conscient de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, alors que Naruse le fixait d'un air hébété, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Il saisit son sac et sortit des vestiaires en filant comme une ombre.

Le brun resta immobile un moment, avant de murmurer :

« Ca alors… j'aurais jamais cru que… »

Quand il réussit à sortir de sa stupéfaction, ce qui lui prit à vrai dire un bon quart d'heure –entre temps ses réflexions avaient dévié sur des choses diverses et variées, telles que la liste des courses, valait-il mieux investir dans un aspirateur ou un balai Swiffer pour le ménage, thé au citron ou thé à la menthe ? -, il se rendit compte que Takaiwa était déjà loin et que le rattraper et parler avec lui afin de trouver une solution –conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé à terme- était désormais impossible.

Il décida alors d'attendre Minowa à la sortie du gymnase pour lui toucher un mot au sujet de son comportement envers Satoru.

Ce dernier se rua hors du gymnase, comme à son habitude, en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pied, à croire que ses mains ne comportaient pas l'option « pousser un obstacle », suivi de près par Takashi qui lui, était équipé de celle qui consistait à « contrôler le retour d'une porte dégommée par Tetsuro pour éviter de se la manger dans le menton ». Naruse s'avança.

« Minowa.

- Ouais ?

- Je voudrais te parler une minute.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te parler une minute.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout.

- Bon ben accouche !

- Takashi…

- Bah quoi, tu peux parler devant lui, y va pas te bouffer !

- Soit. J'aimerais que tu te calmes un peu vis-à-vis de Takaiwa.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ces derniers temps ?

- Nan, pas plus ces derniers temps qu'avant, pourquoi ?

- Disons que ça commence à devenir un peu lourd pour lui.

- Oooooh, j'ai heurté la sensibilité de la demoiselle ?

- Arrête avec ça, Minowa. »

Naruse avait parlé d'un ton glacial, que le châtain n'aimait pas car il savait qu'il allait se prendre une réflexion désobligeante à laquelle il ne trouverait pas de réponse. Ce ton et le regard qui l'accompagnait le mettaient mal à l'aise, et dans ce seul cas-là, il se sentait éminemment dominé par le brun –ce qu'il détestait au plus haut point-.

« Je me rappelle l'année dernière, quand tu t'étais fritté avec des deuxième année, parce qu'ils avaient réclamé de la glace et qu'en tant que membres du groupe 2, vous deviez obéir et vous soumettre à ceux du groupe 1. Tu te souviens ? Tu n'aimes pas l'injustice, Minowa, l'inégalité sociale. Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais subir à Takaiwa en le traitant comme une sous-merde, parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes inclinaisons que toi. Ce que tu lui balances à la figure ne vaut pas mieux que ce que les cravatés bien-pensants disaient au sujet des punk et en particulier des Sex Pistols que tu adores tant : des êtres inférieurs, stupides et débauchés. »

Dire que Minowa resta con après le discours de Naruse est un euphémisme. Il eut un moment d'absence totale, puis réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : l'agressivité. Il essaya d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le nez du brun qui esquiva, le but étant moins de l'atteindre que de faire diversion face à son embarras.

« Mais, ta gueule ! Je t'ai pas demandé de me faire une leçon de tolérance ! Les Sex Pistols, ils étaient homophobes, j'te signale ! Alors même s'ils étaient dénigrés comme tu le dis, ils valaient bien plus que ça et ils pouvaient bien se permettre de cracher sur ces mecs pas normaux ! »

Il se tut brutalement, conscient du paradoxe total de ses paroles. Il était en train de défendre son groupe favori comme Naruse le faisait avec Takaiwa. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il décida de partir avec une dignité relative.

« Pfff, viens Takashi, on s'arrache ! J'veux plus entendre ce connard de mes deux ! »

Sans même attendre le géant, il prit à grands pas la direction des grilles du lycée. Naruse avait raison, il ne supportait pas que l'on critique ce qu'il aimait (en l'occurrence ici, les Sex Pistols) alors qu'il disait là les mêmes choses que ceux qui crachaient sur le mouvement auquel il adhérait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il pouvait se permettre de traiter de cette façon. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Takaiwa lui filait la chair de poule, tous ses poils se hérissaient quand le blond s'approchait de lui.

Au bout de deux cent mètres, il revint à la réalité et constata que Takashi n'était pas à ses côtés. Il se retourna pour voir son ami tenter de le rattraper à grandes enjambées, suant et soufflant.

« Tetsuro… attends… moi… »

La scène ne manqua pas de faire ricaner le châtain qui oublia du coup les petits désagréments qui venaient de lui arriver, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup plus. Ce genre d'incident le faisait réfléchir cinq minutes, pas plus. Ca rentrait dans une oreille, ça ressortait par l'autre peu de temps après.

Il attendit Inoue en le charriant « cours, Takashi, cours ! » puis les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la gare.

Naruse soupira. Décidément, ce gars était une vraie teigne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Ramassant son sac, il haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la supérette. Du thé à la menthe, un balai Swiffer, des ramen…

Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui observait la scène depuis le début, dissimulée derrière le coin du mur du gymnase. Un mince sourire se profila sur le visage du voyeur qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, et avait ainsi recueilli de précieux renseignements. Il ne venait pas ici tous les jours, malgré les beaux morceaux qui s'y trouvaient… savoir qui était quoi, surtout parmi ceux qu'il avait en vue, c'était le genre d'info à ne pas négliger, s'il ne voulait pas se casser les dents –ou se les faire casser.

Takaiwa balança plus qu'il ne posa son sac dans l'entrée. Sa mère l'accueillit de la cuisine en beuglant.

« Satoru, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de pas faire valdinguer ton sac ! »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, le blond monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se vautra proprement sur son lit et se mit à cogiter.

Il n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour le sexe masculin, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus le hurler et le faire grandement savoir au lycée, ni en dehors d'ailleurs. Sa réputation de dragueur accompli était sacrément ancrée chez la gent féminine. Il privilégiait donc les relations hétérosexuelles mais ne refusait jamais une liaison plus ou moins brève avec un garçon. Cela dit, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme –jusqu'à maintenant.

D'autant plus que l'homme en question était farouchement hétéro, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Il avait envie de laisser tomber, mais il avait toujours cet espoir en lui, quand il voyait Minowa, de se dire « peut-être un jour, il fera attention à moi ».

Mais quand il se prenait ce genre d'envolée d'injures à travers la figure, venant du châtain, cela le décourageait totalement et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, l'oublier. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était pleurer.

Pensant à tout cela, sa gorge se noua, et il enfouit sa tête blonde profondément dans son oreiller, à s'en étouffer.

Rentré chez lui, Minowa claqua les portes, laissant le soin à sa mère de trier ses affaires de sport trempées et puantes de sueur, poussa le volume de sa sono à fond et s'étala les bras en croix au milieu de sa chambre, fixant le plafond.

Les paroles de Naruse revenaient malgré lui dans sa tête. Il tenta de se mettre à la place de Takaiwa, en imaginant qu'on le descende en permanence par rapport à ses convictions. Lui qui voulait aller plus haut, être le meilleur, que dirait-il si quelqu'un passait tout son temps à le traiter de nul, de moins que rien, qui n'arriverait jamais à s'améliorer ? A vrai dire, il avait vécu ça par le passé, au collège, et c'était ce qui lui avait donné envie de se battre. La défaite que lui avait infligé Naruse avait été un choc, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas qu'en ouvrant sa gueule qu'il deviendrait plus fort. Depuis, il montait les échelons un par un.

Il était en train de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important.

Les défaites passées renforcent les convictions et donnent envie de se battre pour arriver jusqu'au bout et assumer la position à laquelle on parvient finalement.

Pour lui, comme pour Takaiwa.

Alors peut-être qu'à ce niveau-là, ils étaient semblables.

Comme lui, le blond avait fait preuve de courage, et en faisait encore preuve. Mais peut-être qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, des limites qui une fois dépassées n'aident plus, mais détruisent.

Et Minowa avait soudainement l'impression qu'il avait largement piétinées celles de son capitaine.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait un peu coupable. Il attrapa son portable et tapota un bref sms. Le texto envoyé, il balança l'appareil au loin et monta un peu plus le son en râlant. Il n'allait pas en faire trop non plus, sinon cet abruti serait capable de croire qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Rhaaaaa, quelle horreur !

Takaiwa s'était endormi, le nez dans son oreiller humide. Il n'entendit pas son portable biper dans la poche de sa veste. Sans doute le matin à venir lui apporterait-il un peu de réconfort…

FIN 

_Note de l'auteur : mouahahahahahahahah vous avez eu peur ? Naaan c'est pas la fin, je déconne XD _

_En fait, je pensais faire un one-shot, mais apparemment ça va être plus long que prévu… _

_See you on next chapter !_

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Zif'

Titre : Non mais ça va pas ? (chapitre 2)

Base: i'll

Genre : sens unique, shônen aï

Pairing : takaiwa x minowa

Disclaimer : …et si je kidnappais ses bishos, et demandais à Asada les droits d'auteur à la place d'une rançon ?

Note : comment un one-shot se transforme en une série…

Note bis : le fouteur de merde nouveau est arrivé ! Savourez-le

**Non mais ça va pas ? **

« Dis, tu serais pas le sosie de Otoha par hasard ? Nan parce que tu lui ressembles vachement ! »

La jeune fille pouffa alors que Satoru Takaiwa se redressait fièrement, sûr de la réussite imminente de son plan drague infaillible. Une main passa soudainement autour de sa taille alors qu'une tête se posait simultanément sur son épaule.

« Je trouve aussi, tu pourrais passer des castings, t'es mignonne… ne, Sato-kun ? »

La demoiselle ouvrit des yeux exorbités avant de filer en bavouillant un prétexte quelconque. Le blond se retourna rageusement vers l'intrus.

« Naruse, t'abuses ! ça te fait marrer de faire foirer tous mes coups ou bien t'es jaloux ? »

Le brun ricana.

« Allez, Don Juan de pacotille, c'est l'heure d'aller faire semblant de préparer son avenir.

-Gnuh ?

-Faut aller en cours.

-Ah. »

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Takumi, brûlant intérieurement de curiosité, ne se risque à poser la question qui le démangeait depuis deux jours.

« Dis-moi, Takaiwa…

-Hum ?

-Comment… enfin, avec Minowa…

-…

-Je veux dire, tu… est-ce que…

-…

-… Mais aide-moi un peu, bon sang ! »

Satoru se mit à rire franchement, il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant d'être outré de la curiosité débordante du brun, au contraire, il se faisait vertement engueuler. Naruse avait une fierté du tonnerre, il n'aimait pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour les autres. Mieux valait répondre avant de le voir filer en râlant.

« En fait, je crois qu'on a tous les deux compris qu'on avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin, la dernière fois.

-A savoir ?

-J'ai fini par comprendre que je nourrissais trop d'espoirs, qu'inconsciemment je devais le harceler et par conséquent lui faire peur et nourrir son agressivité. Et lui a dû comprendre qu'il avait été trop injurieux, puisque… il m'a envoyé un sms pour s'excuser. »

Naruse sourit. Finalement, son capitaine n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air.

« Tu te rends compte ? Un texto d'excuse ! C'était limite une déclaration d'amour ! « excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi violent, j'ai eu peur parce que j'ai réalisé que j'étais fou de toi, etc »… oui ! il y a encore de l'espoir ! Je peux le faire, un jour, il sera mien. »

Le sourire de Takumi se perdit en une moue désespérée, et il décida de laisser le blond en plan au milieu du couloir dans une pose théâtrale, poing en l'air, yeux larmoyants et remplis d'étoiles (Gaï). S'il voulait se taper la honte il le ferait tout seul. Il était vraiment trop con.

Le garçon n'était pas en uniforme, pourtant, personne ne l'avait remarqué, tous étant focalisés sur le one-man show de la coqueluche du lycée. Il fila dans la direction de la salle des profs, un sourire aux lèvres et un plan en tête.

La journée avait été dure, Minowa détestait franchement le jeudi avec ses deux heures de maths, insupportable torture où on lui faisait faire des choses qu'il détestait –réfléchir et compter. Heureusement qu'il lui restait le meilleur moment de la journée, l'entraînement, vers lequel il se dirigeait d'un pas alerte.

« Eh ! Minowa ! »

Il stoppa net, se demandant qui l'appelait d'une voix aussi furtive. Il ne reconnut la voix d'aucun de ses partenaires de sport, aussi fronça-t-il les sourcils. Ca sentait la merde, qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait encore ?

« Minowa, je suis là. »

Il distingua une silhouette sombre dans le préau à vélos à côté du gymnase. Se dirigeant vers elle, il la reconnut assez rapidement.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien de spécial, je venais me remettre de vieux souvenirs en tête, et j'ai découvert des choses qui devraient t'intéresser.

-A savoir ?

-Hum… je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire va te plaire ou pas, mais autant que tu le saches.

-Mais c'est quoi, bon Dieu ?

-Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais le bruit court depuis ce matin que tu aurais envoyé une déclaration d'amour torride à Takaiwa par sms.

-Quoi ! Mais…

-A ta réaction, je constate que ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

-Evidemment ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Qui… qui a balancé cette ânerie ?

-Ca, j'en sais rien.

-Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! Ce connard a dû prendre ses désirs pour des réalités ! Putain, si j'avais su !

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-Pas grand-chose, je lui avait juste envoyé un message pour m'excuser d'avoir dit un truc pas cool mardi soir…

-Et tu crois que ça lui aurait suffi pour se faire des idées ?

-Y a pas, y a que lui qui est capable de raconter des conneries pareilles ! Putain, je vais le buter !

-Attends, tu peux pas faire ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Maintenant, lâche-moi s'il te plait Takuya-san, que je le retrouve ! »

Minowa donna un violent coup de bras et partit en courant direction les vestiaires. Il allait y avoir prise au col et poings dans le nez. Takuya sourit. C'était vraiment trop facile. A ce train-là, la semaine prochaine, Takaiwa ne pourrait plus approcher à 10 mètres du châtain et il se retrouverait dans son lit à lui.

Takaiwa couina. L'infirmière avait appuyé un peu trop fort sur la plaie. Il fallait dire que Minowa n'y était pas allé de main morte, il lui avait même carrément explosé l'arcade sourcilière. Et ça n'en finissait plus de pisser le sang. Le blond avait réussi à éviter l'application d'alcool à 90° de la part de la femme en blanc légèrement sadique, et concédé celle d'un coton imbibé d'eau oxygénée. Maintenant avec son gros pansement, il ressemblait à… à rien. Il s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant. Dire qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé tenait de l'euphémisme, il se sentait plutôt projeté dans la quatrième dimension. Minowa était arrivé dans les vestiaires comme un fou, et lui avait décoché une droite sans prononcer un seul mot d'explication autre que « connard ». Il se tourna vers le mur en geignant.

Pour se réveiller brutalement cinq petites minutes plus tard, réveil dû au fracas qui emplit l'infirmerie. Un pion –un géant, sûrement un descendant de Gargantua- tenait Naruse et Minowa par le col, un dans chaque main, et tous deux étaient dans un état qui dénonçait une apparente baston. L'infirmière soupira, ces jeunes étaient décidément intenables, même la pratique d'un sport ne réussissait pas à calmer leur énergie. Elle sortit son coton et sa bouteille d'eau oxygénée et installa Naruse d'un côté de la pièce et Minowa de l'autre.

Satoru s'assit et se mit à observer avec curiosité les ondes meurtrières qui traversaient d'un bout à l'autre l'infirmerie alors que la soignante se livrait à une interrogation en règle.

« Vous vous êtes encore battus tous les deux ?

-Ce dégénéré m'a sauté à la gorge sans que je sache pourquoi !

-C'est pas ce que tu as fait y a pas un quart d'heure à Takaiwa par hasard ? Pour la énième fois, ne reproche pas aux autres ce que tu fais toi-même !

-Ah ! D'accord, j'ai pigé, tu protèges et venges princesse Satounette ! Tu es vraiment un chevalier des plus servants, mon cher ! »

L'infirmière retenait difficilement le brun qui se relevait pour sauter à la gorge de son vis-à-vis, qui ricanait tout en se méfiant d'un éventuel lâcher de Takumi –celui-ci lui avait quand même au préalable esquinté le menton et compacté son système digestif d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Takaiwa sentit alors que le moment était venu d'intervenir.

« Ca suffit vous deux. Vous vous battez pour moi, c'est trop mignon !

-Qu… ?

-Sérieusement. Minowa, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point, je t'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache, à part avoir offensé ta bonne morale. Alors, à partir de maintenant, je te fous la paix, tu m'ignores, on ne s'en portera que mieux. Et toi Naruse, je t'ai pas demandé de jouer mon garde du corps. Je vais m'occuper de moi tout seul si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient totalement éberluées.

Le couloir était désert, les lycéens étant soit dans leur club respectif, soit chez eux, soit à un petit boulot quelconque. Un doux soleil orangé de fin d'après-midi traversait les vitres et caressait le visage de Satoru. Celui-ci soupira de bien-être et s'étira de tout son long, le bout de ses doigts touchant le plafond. Il aimait bien de temps en temps soulever les petits carrés gris, du moins il aimait ça jadis, jusqu'à ce qu'une araignée logée par là lui tombe en plein sur le visage, suscitant de sa part gesticulations et hurlements destinés à gagner le combat engagé contre la bête sans nom. Il rit doucement à l'évocation de ce vieux souvenir. C'était à l'époque où Naruse ne rejouait pas encore au basket, où il passait son temps à le poursuivre dans les couloirs et à le harceler pour qu'il reprenne, où Minowa était encore dans le groupe deux, l'époque enfin où il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre un mauvais épisode de Melrose Place.

Il sortit de ses rêveries en constatant que quelqu'un était appuyé sur une fenêtre et l'observait, bras croisés.

« Takuya-san ? »

Takuya se redressa avec un petit salut de la main et s'approcha.

« Salut Takaiwa. Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en effleurant du pouce le gros pansement au-dessus de l'œil. Le blond fit la grimace et tenta de sourire en même temps, ce qui rendit au final un petit rictus grotesque.

« J'ai embrassé un coin de casier, c'est con hein ? »

Takuya esquissa un sourire crispé. Il aurait préféré que sa proie se mette à lui parler de ses petits malheurs avec Minowa, mais il n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention. Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire avouer la vérité, lui dire qu'il mentait revenait à lui faire savoir qu'il avait connaissance ce qui s'était réellement passé, et peut-être même pourquoi ça s'était passé –alors que même le blond l'ignorait. Il fallait lui poser des questions qui l'amèneraient à parler de Minowa.

« Et la HBT, ça roule ?

-Ca roule.

-Pas de soucis entre partenaires ? C'est souvent le cas dans une équipe, les tensions, tout ça…

-Ca va, on a pas à se plaindre. »

Takuya se renfrogna franchement. Takaiwa était plutôt d'une nature bavarde, il n'y avait habituellement même pas besoin de forcer pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Une vraie commère. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-il si discret ? Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Minowa ? Il déprimait sûrement et ne voulait parler à personne. Takuya grinça des dents, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû pousser le châtain à la violence aussi rapidement. Pas grave, il avait le temps, il pouvait changer de tactique et s'y prendre autrement.

« Pas de petite amie en ce moment ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Un petit ami alors ? »

Takaiwa se troubla et son aîné esquissa un sourire victorieux.

« Si tu as besoin de conseils, je suis là, fit-il en lui tapotant la main sur l'épaule et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, bonne soirée ! »

Il dépassa le blond et prit la direction du bureau de son père. Il n'avait pas perdu la partie, loin de là. Avec un peu de patience, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il adorait ces jeux de piste, avec des retournements de situation, des impasses, des demi-tours, et autres passages secrets. Un vrai labyrinthe où l'objectif était Takaiwa. Certes, une fois consommée la viande n'aurait plus la même saveur mais pour le savoir il fallait la goûter. Et si le blond avait des sentiments pour Minowa, qu'importait, il savait bien que le châtain ne rendrait jamais la réciprocité effective. Alors, autant s'amuser : il n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords.

Takaiwa resta songeur un moment. Il se traîna jusqu'à un banc dans la cour et sans trop savoir pourquoi, y resta jusqu'à la fin du crépuscule. De petites chauves-souris descendant des montagnes à l'arrière de la ville de Hayama, configurée en pente, passaient en virevoletant à la recherche d'insectes juteux et appétissants. On entendait rien que le silence, entrecoupé par moments par des cris venant du gymnase ou de rares voitures qui passaient devant le lycée. L'adolescent réfléchissait à sa condition présente. Il aimait ces moments de tranquillité où il n'avait pas à écouter les autres, ni à paraître quoi que ce soit. Il poussa un soupir lourd de tourments et, se levant, se décida finalement à prendre le chemin du retour.

Naruse regardait défiler les poteaux électriques à une vitesse folle. Bientôt il ne verrait plus que le reflet de l'intérieur du train, la lumière intérieure du moyen de transport prévaudrait sur l'obscurité nocturne. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal, Minowa était certes un nain mais il avait une sacré force dans les bras. Force dont il avait été l'instigateur, en quelque sorte, puisque c'est la ramonée qu'il avait filée au châtain qui avait déclenché le réveil de ce dernier, le poussant à s'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur –tout en restant le pire. Ca lui faisait mal au bide de voir que son capitaine portait autant d'intérêt à un nabot névrosé et psychopathe tel que Minowa.

D'ailleurs, la version des faits du power forward était plus que contestable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de déclaration d'amour par sms ? Takaiwa s'était bel et bien étendu sur la réception d'un texto du châtain, certes, mais il n'avait parlé que d'excuses. Minowa lui-même savait bien ce qu'il avait envoyé. Qui dans le scénario obscur de ce quiproquo avait perverti les informations parvenues à Minowa, c'était là le grand mystère qui taraudait Takumi –car lui seul avait l'air de se soucier de la question. Car il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Et le nabot, s'il le savait, ne le dirait pas ; sur ce point le brun devait reconnaître que Minowa était tout sauf une balance.

Il fit le vide un moment, regardant discrètement autour de lui. Les gens dans le train avaient tous l'air fatigué, vidés par une longue journée de travail. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde semblait aussi monotone et lugubre… était-ce la vision qu'il avait des choses, parce qu'il était un asocial notoire, grincheux et misanthrope, ou était-ce la réalité. Tout avait l'air d'aller de travers. Et lui, il mettait son grain de sel dans une affaire qui ne le regardait en rien. Le rapport ? Eh bien, si le monde allait de travers, n'était-ce pas à cause de tous ces petits drames qui se passaient dans chaque personne et entre les personnes ? Individuellement, ils étaient insignifiants, mais quand on les regroupait, ils formaient une masse énorme qui handicapait le bon fonctionnement d'une société établie comme équilibrée. Il se disait que, s'il se mêlait d'un problème le touchant de près, peut-être que le monde sous sa vision changerait un peu en mieux –même si en réalité rien n'aurait changé à grande échelle, un grain de sable en moins, tout au plus.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il justement arranger les choses ? S'il fermait les yeux, ça irait mieux pour lui … seulement, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas Minowa, ni le mystérieux élément perturbateur, qui le préoccupaient, c'était Takaiwa. Le blond était quand même la seule personne à être venue spontanément à sa rencontre, et il avait forgé avec lui des liens sociaux solides –peut-être les seuls de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Alors, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Takaiwa semblait comme aveugle, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de qui ou quoi ou comment, le problème était arrivé, juste du fait qu'il avait été frappé par Minowa. Pour Takaiwa, c'était plus la conséquence qui le marquait. Pour Takumi, c'était la cause qui l'intriguait.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix mécanique préenregistrée d'une nana payée à nasillarder les noms des stations de la ligne de train. Merde, c'était son arrêt, il valait mieux descendre avant de se retrouver à 10 bornes de chez lui –quoi que, ça lui aurait fait faire son footing, il se ramollissait ces derniers temps.

A suivre … 


End file.
